


Desire

by Rahar_Moonfire



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, Cardverse, Cartalia, Explicit Sexual Content, Frukus - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 22:26:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1834402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahar_Moonfire/pseuds/Rahar_Moonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred wasn't blind. He recognized the glances Arthur and Francis had been exchanging all night. How could he not? He also had been on both the giving and receiving end of such glances. A simple, carefully worded meeting with Francis had clarified that. And thus how they got here in the Queen of Spades' bedroom with Arthur in the middle. FRUKUS</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desire

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** So this came to me at midnight and I wrote straight through until 2 am while my roommate grew deeper in her addiction to Tsubasa Chroicles and all the emotional trauma that comes with that. Perfection. I regret nothing. This may become a oneshot series, or maybe even something more. It all depends.

Alfred Jones was not as oblivious as he appeared. He saw those subtle glances his Queen cast to the Kind of Diamonds. He recognized them as the very same he had been on both the giving and receiving end from those very same people. Well, they said politics were complicated and the saying someone was "in bed" with another abounded. Why not make it a reality?

And that was how he ended up watching Francis Bonnefoy lying on his Queen's bed with Arthur on top of him, kissing down his body. Francis was smiling and petting Arthur's hair like an indulgent owner. But those blue eyes, so quick to catch subtle meanings in the complex language of the law were now hungry and focused. They glanced up to meet his own and winked. Arthur was distracted by the mouthful that was Francis's cock but Francis was hyper aware and very ready for the show.

Alfred grinned and pushed away from the wall in the alcove he had hidden himself away in to watch his Queen fraternize with another royal. Normally, he would rage and pin his lover to the bed and fuck him stupid after he not-so-politically kicked out the hopeful suitor. Francis was different. Alfred would be the first to admit he found Francis attractive, but he was not his number one. That honor was saved solely for the currently very naked, very aroused Arthur Kirkland. But if Alfred and Francis had something in common other than attraction, it was their unhealthy obsession with the Queen of Spades.

Alfred slipped off his coat and left it to hang haphazardly on a nearby chair, unbuttoned his shirt so his chest was bare to the air, removed his pants and shoes as quietly as possible and approached the couple. Arthur was still very distracted by his mouthful and Francis was doing a decent job at combing his fingers through cropped blonde hair, hiding Alfred from view and creating the illusion of calm.

Alfred's cornflower eyes met Francis's sky blue. They had both wanted this for so long and Arthur did too, if the ongoing affairs between both Francis and his King, Alfred, were anything to go by. So, if Arthur wanted them both so much, then he would have both. He glanced one more time at Francis and mouthed, "Prepared?"

Francis nodded and winked. "Loose and ready," he mouthed back, swiping a hand over Arthur's eyes to prevent ivy green from catching the exchange.

Nodding, Alfred grasped his own leaking cock and spread the precum over it as a lubricant. Then he grasped Arthur's buttocks with both hands, spread the cheeks, and pushed his dick into Arthur's loosened hole. Arthur cried out and struggled to get away but the combined efforts of Alfred holding his hips in place and Francis holding his head in place with a handful of blonde hair was enough to prevent any escape. Arthur writhed and struggled to turn and see who had mounted him so suddenly and with such force.

Ivy green eyes Alfred so adored widened in shock when they caught sight of the King of Spades behind him, buried in him, and already bucking into his deepest place. Tears streamed from the lovely eyes and pleas for mercy poured from swollen lips; lips which Francis soon took and invaded with his tongue.

"Now, don't be afraid, dearest," the King of Diamonds said. "You asked for this not a day ago, don't you remember? Sitting under the arbor in the garden," he pulled the blonde head closer, "the clouds laden with rain, and my hand around your cock." Francis did just that, sitting up and grabbing the Queen's cock, squeezing hard enough to earn a gasp. "You told me how you dreamed of one day lying in my arms after I made love to you while Alfred took you and sleeping the night away with us both. Well, happy birthday, your Majesty."

Alfred grinned and fucked his Queen hard and fast. Slowly, Arthur's struggles eased, replaced by shudders and breathless cries. Then even those were lost when Francis guided the open mouth and swollen lips back to his still hard cock. "Suck me, Arthur. Let's both be inside you, just like you wanted."

Arthur obeyed, swallowing as much of Francis as he could. Moans and cries reverberated around Francis's sensitive cock, causing his legs to bend and hide Arthur from any nonexistent prying eyes. Alfred watched and grinned. He had the best view. Francis lying back on the bed spread eagle on the Queen's sheets with Arthur on top of him sucking him off. The fine, beautiful line of Arthur's lithe body glowed in the moonlight from the window. Muscles in the strong, slender back bunched and strained with every buck. Hair the color of spun gold hung damp with sweat and stood in every which way from Francis's hands still combing through the strands.

And of course, the best view of all: Alfred's penis slamming into Arthur's tight, perfect ass over and over. He could feel the soft insides squeeze and convulse around him, the heat pooling in his own stomach. Arthur's own penis, released by Francis mere moments ago, bounced beneath him, rubbing against the soft bed sheets. That would be the only attention that erection would receive until this was over. Alfred and Francis would make their bedmate come from this alone.

Alfred heard what could almost be a cry for mercy but it was hard to tell around Francis's plug. Alfred's grip tightened leaving bruises on Arthur's pale skin. Arthur had calmed significantly from the start of all this; if the aroused, needy, almost desperate state for attention could be called calm.

"Alfred," Francis called over Arthur's muffled cries of pleasure and the King's grunts of effort. "Take him hard. Don't worry. He wants it, isn't that right, my Queen?"

He pulled Arthur's head up off of his cock and stared at glazed ivy. "Do you want this, little Queen?"

Arthur blinked stupidly for a moment trying to gather his shattered senses. Alfred continued to thrust into him making it extremely difficult to think straight. Did he want…what? Francis in his mouth? Alfred in his ass? Together? Yes. Yes and, "Yes."

"Good," Alfred purred, leaning down to brush soft kisses against Arthur's protruding shoulder blades. "I'm glad." A long lick. "Arthur." A kiss. "My Queen." Another kiss, this time on the back of Arthur's neck. "My love."

Arthur turned and caught Alfred's lips with his own in a chaste kiss compared to the intense sensations and actions happening to his overly sensitive body. Francis placed one hand on both of their heads, tangling his fingers in their hair. Both gold but one was the gold of a soft, delicate chain worn by a fine lady, the other was the golden wheat of the earth. One strong but ethereal in every way, the other strong, powerful, and absolutely of the earth. And then there was Francis, the balance between both extremes' the piercing gold of the sun. Nothing could hide from him.

He watched the King and Queen of Spades kiss and fuck and groaned. He grabbed one of Arthur's hands and yanked it up to his mouth to suckle. Arthur broke the kiss in surprise and was promptly shoved back onto Francis's throbbing penis. He would finish inside Arthur one way or another. There would always be other nights to try new positions and such. But for now, this would do.

Alfred fucked Arthur's ass and toyed with the pale back and sensitive neck, Francis fucked Arthur's face and suckled the delicate magician's fingers. Francis was close and he could tell from Alfred's face and the increasing desperation of Arthur's vibrating cries that his companions were too. He decided to have mercy and caught one of Alfred's hands and pushed it down Arthur's side to his stomach. He pulled Arthur's fingers free of his mouth just long enough to say, "Finish him," before returning them.

Alfred nodded and took Arthur's straining cock in hand and pumped. He had meant for his Queen to come through sensation alone, but he supposed they could work up to that. Maybe they could work through bondage or sensory deprivation or even commands. Perhaps they could reach a point when Arthur would be unable to come except on command. Now that would be something to look forward to. But for now…

He twisted his wrist and worked Arthur up to and finally over the edge. Arthur screamed around Francis just as the King of Diamonds spilled in Arthur's throat dribbling out the corners of his mouth and Alfred came deep inside his Queen's body. Arthur collapsed, utterly spent and Alfred could only agree. He carefully pulled free of his Queen and climbed onto the bed on the other side of Arthur's gasping, shivering form. Francis rolled onto his side and tugged Arthur close.

Alfred crawled close so Arthur was sandwiched between himself and Francis. He and Francis peppered Arthur's flushed, marked skin with gentle kisses until ivy green opened and gazed up at them both. Swollen, red lips stretched into a trembling smiled and softly whispered, "Thank you, Alfred…Francis."

Then ivy disappeared and the gasping breathes eased into the quiet even breathing of sleep. Alfred spooned Arthur and Francis held both Spadian royals close. Perhaps this could become a more permanent state of affairs. He wouldn't be adverse to that. Neither, he thought, would Arthur.


End file.
